


Mess With Us Again And You'll Regret It

by orphan_withnoname



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also that's a lot of tags, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Beating, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bullying, Bullying ain't right, Crying, Enderman Hybrid Ran | Ranny, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Self-Defense, Some Humor, Unknown Hybrid Boo | Boony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_withnoname/pseuds/orphan_withnoname
Summary: It's the first day of middle school for Ranny and Boony.After their mother, Quackity, packed their lunch and dress them up, the family left their house and by the time they got to their school , their father, Technoblade, dropped them off and Quackity decided to escort his sons to their classroom.What they don't know is that, some kids are just very mean.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Mess With Us Again And You'll Regret It

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Today is Ran and Boo's first day of middle school. 

Quackity wakes up early to take a shower and made his family breakfast, he wakes his children up after, the twins ate their breakfast as Quackity was smiling at them as they eat. 

After they're done eating, Quackity brushes their hairs and put their clothes on them, he made sure his kids are well looking for their first day of school. 

As he was buttoning Ran's shirt, the enderman hybrid kid spoke. 

"Mama, I don't want to go to school.." He said with a quiet voice, Quackity titled his head to the side as he ask him why. The child sighs after he replied, "Kids.. Are mean.." He said, Quackity's eyes widen for a bit but then, smiled at him softly and ran his palm to his cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. 

"Shh.. It's alright, they aren't that bad, if someone insulted you or assaulted you, tell us immediately alright? You and your brother will be just fine." Quackity said, "We'll be there." He reassured with a smile. 

"Okay.." Ran said as he fidget his fingers together, "I will tell.." He added with a small smile. 

Quackity sighs and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he pulled away, he gave his two sons their packed lunch inside their lunch box and told them to wait for him as he goes and get their father, the two nodded and sat quietly on their couch as Quackity goes to his and Techno's bedroom. 

When he got there, he huffed at the sight of his husband still asleep and snoring, luckily there's plenty of time they could still waste. 

He goes to their bed and nudge him gently at first, "Tech." He called out but the pinkette didn't open his eyes but his snoring quiet down. Still, Quackity needs to wake him up for Ran and Boo's sake, and so, he nudge him again. 

"Technoo." He calls out again, Technoblade groans and shift but his eyes are still closed, Quackity scoffed, annoyed that Techno still wasn't opening his eyes, "Technoblade." He calls out his full name, "TechnoblaDE?!" As he was in the middle of saying his name again, he was pulled into their bed and was hugged by the pinkette from behind. 

His strong arms are locked around Quackity's waist, his face hidden behind the ravenette's neck. Quackity blushes as he started hitting his husband gently, "Techno-! Let go!" He yelled. 

"No." Techno simply replied as he breathes in Quackity's neck, Quackity shivers at it, "Five more minutes.." He said with a sigh. 

"What do you mean 'five more minutes'?! And, are you awake this whole time? I knew it!" Quackity started hitting him once again, "Techno- Ranny and Boony are waiting! They have school today, and it's their first day!" He shouts, still hitting his husband. 

Techno huffed, "Fine." He said with a quick kiss on Quackity's neck, he pulled away and sits up, the ravenette quickly looks at him with a glare and a blushing face while his hand is placed on his neck where Techno had kissed him. 

The pinkette laughs before he goes and gets up from their bed, he stretched and after that, he went and grab the clothes he will wear for his work and goes inside the bathroom. 

Quackity sighs before standing up and leaving their room, he find the twins still sitting on their couch, chatting to keep themselves busy. 

Quackity smiles by just looking at them, suddenly, two pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a kiss was placed on his cheek, he blushes as he looks behind him a little, seeing Techno smilling at him. 

"Oh come on! Go and get dress! any time now, Ranny and Boony will need to go to school." He reminded, Techno rolled his eyes playfully before letting go of his waist. 

"Alright, alright." He said with a chuckle, he quickly put on his clothes, brushed his hair and after that, the pair walks to their living room, Ran and Boo smiled as they saw their father with their mother. 

"Morning boys." Techno greeted and the boys greeted him good morning back, "You guys excited for your first day of school?" He asked, the two boys' smiles fell. 

The two fell into silence but then, Boo replied, "No." He said with a frown and with his hands gripping his loose cotton short. 

"Oh? Why is that?" Techno said, he makes his way to the kids and kneeled infront of them. 

"Papa.. We're scared." Ran said with his brows furrowed, "Papa, what if we got hurt?" Boo asked his father, Techno raised his eyebrow. 

"Why would you two get hurt?" Techno asks his sons who looked at each other before Quackity spoke from behind the pinkette. 

"They're scared thinking they'll get hurt in their school, Ranny said kids are mean." He answered for his sons, Techno took a quick glance at Quackity before looking at his sons again, he smiled at them and pat their head. 

"Hey hey, it's fine. If anyone hurt you two, tell us immediately alright?" Techno said. 

"Mama already said that, Papa.." Ran replied, "Are we really gonna be okay?" Boo asked. 

Techno sighs, then a thought came to his mind, "Well.. You guys will be okay if you two beat them, physically and mentally, scar the-!" Techno was suddenly cut off by Quackity, who gasped from behind him before he slapped his head. Techno groans as he rubs where Quackity had just slapped him. 

"What?! Techno- no!" Quackity said, the two children stared at them. "What do you mean, beat them? Physically and mentally?" Quackity asks Techno, the pinkette sighs before he stood up, towering his husband. 

"Quackity, they aren't really sure what will they do, besides, they need to protect themselves when we're not there, something MAY happen and we wouldn't be there to know." Techno replied, Quackity's eyes widen for a bit before he looks at the ground. 

Techno suddenly felt guilty, thinking his husband is disappointed at him but as he was about to take back his words, Quackity spoke. 

"You're.. Right." Quackity said, he looks at his sons and kneeled down, "Alright, Ranny and Boony, I want you two to fight whoever bullies you two, okay?" Quackity said, the two children's eyes widen, even Techno's did. 

"Mama will allow you two to beat someone's as- I mean, beat someone, someone who's going to bully you. If they touch you two, It'll be called self defense if you fight back. But I want you two to use it if it ever happens, I don't want you two to use it just to bully some other kids, understand?" Quackity said with his eyes in fire, the two children looks at each before at their mother, Ran's breath hitched as Boo nods with the same fire in his eyes like his mother's. 

Quackity then, smiled and gave them a kisses on their forehead, "Alright then, time for school." He sighed and stood up. 

After Quackity gave them their bags, the family go outside their house, Quackity gave Techno a toast before the pinkette goes and get their car out of their garage. 

Quackity put his sons inside the car, he put on their seatbelts and after that, the ravenette goes and sits on the passenger seat. 

The family soon left their house, their ride wasn't boring, Quackity jokes around his sons as Techno drives, throwing creative jokes most of the time as well, the two hybrids laughs at all of them. 

But when they saw their school, Ran suddenly felt anxious, anxiety building inside while Boo frowns and hiss at the school. 

Techno dropped off Quackity and the twins on the entrance, other parents were walking with their children, Techno told Quackity he would wait for him at the parking lot of the school, Quackity agreed and the two children said their goodbyes to their father. 

Quackity held Ran and Boo's hands as they look for their class, Quackity immediately found it and they were greeted by a lady. 

"Oh! Hello." The lady said, she has bright pink hair and a warm smile, Quackity greets her and she greets back. 

"Uhm- hello, is this the.. Grade sixth flower forest?" Quackity asked, the woman nods, "Ah, that's great!" Quackity said. 

"Oh, are they the new children?" She asked, Quackity nods. 

"Yes, this is Ran and Boo." Quackity introduced his sons before introducing himself, "And I'm Quackity." He added. 

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Niki." The lady said, Quackity smiled at her as she smiles back at him. 

"Hi kids!" Niki greets, Ran gave her a shy wave while Boo just hides himself behind his mother's leg. 

"Alright." Quackity then face his sons , he gently grabbed their shoulder and looked at them with a smile, "See? The lady seems nice! I want you two to behave infront of her, don't stress her out, okay?" He said with a warm smile then he hugs the two. 

"I want you two to remember what I said earlier, if someone hurt you, beat them." He whispers in their ears then he pulls away, he smiled at them innocently, "Have fun in here, Phil will get you after school, okay?" He finally said before he pats their head and goes to the door, he gave them a one last smile before he left. 

Now that their mother wasn't around, Ran started feeling anxiety builds up inside him even higher, he goes and grab his twin brother's hand, gripping it like his life depends on it. 

Suddenly the lady, Niki, spoke. 

"Hello you two are Ran and Boo, correct?" She asked, Boo didn't respond but Ran shyly nods his head, Niki smiled at them. 

"Hey it's alright, you two would be just fine in here. Come here! Please introduce yourselves infront of your other classmates." She said with a quiet and gently voice, careful not to scare the two fragile hybrids. 

The two of them stood infront of the blackboard as Niki quiets down their classmates, after Niki finally shush them all down, she told them to proceed and so they did. 

"H-Hi.. My name is R-Ran, I am new h-here with my twin brother.. I am a e-enderman hybrid.." Ran introduced himself first, he squeezed his brother's hand as he felt them all stare at the two of them but luckily, he took a quick glance at their teacher, Niki, she gave him a warm smile and so, he calmed down a bit. 

"Hello. My name is Boo, I am new here along with my brother. I am a unknown hybrid, my family and I still don't know what am I." Boo introduced with a quiet but determined firm tone, he won't let them lower him down, his confidence is high like his father's. 

"Ah! There you go, welcome Ran and Boo to sixth grade flower forest. Welcome your new classmates, children." Niki said, she gestured the twins to sit just beside each other so they wouldn't have to feel anxious. 

Boo glares at their classmates while Ran just kept his eyes straight at his desk, afraid to look at his classmates, afraid to see them with judging eyes but his twin brother doesn't care. 

Class starts, Niki is very good at teaching. 

As Niki was teaching, someone calls out for Ran, the enderman hybrid looks at his right to see a kid with small horns barely visible and brown hair, he wore a cheerful smile. 

"Hi!" He greet, Ran was surprised that someone actually talked to him, not to mention in the middle of class, he gave the kid a small wave and a smile. 

"Ran, yes? I'm Tubbo!" The kid introduced, "I'm a goat hybrid! You're a enderman right? That's pretty cool!" Tubbo said, Ran grins. 

"T-Thanks.." He whispered. 

"Tubbo! Don't talk with Ran in the middle of the class, go and hang out maybe later." Niki suddenly said, the goat hybrid smiled at her as he yelled sorry, Niki sighs with a smile before she continues teaching. 

"Ranny." Boo called, his brother looked at him. 

"Boony! I made a friend- I think." He whispered, his brother frowned at him and shrugs. 

"Okay." He replied and returns to listen to Niki. 

The class was rather quick, Ran couldn't focus much to their lesson due to Tubbo whispering at him or throwing papers at his desks with words or drawings scribbled inside of them, Ran smiled, he really thinks he just made a friend. 

"Okay, children. Lunch time, go hang out outside." Niki said, all the kids cheer and went outside, as Ran was about to stand up, Tubbo went beside him and grabs his hand suddenly, making the enderman hybrid jump. 

"Let's go hang out together! I have a friend who will gladly meet yo-" Tubbo was suddenly cut of by Boo, who tapped their shoulder to gain attention from the goat hybrid, Tubbo quickly looks behind them, seeing the unknown hybrid tower over him. 

Boo clears his throat before speaking, "You are talking to my brother." He said with a frown, "I am sorry but he's going with me, not you." He said before he grabs Tubbo's hand and separate his brother's and the goat hybrid's hands. 

Quickly, he goes and grab his twin brother's hand, making the enderman hybrid yelped as he was dragged out of class, Tubbo stood there, questioning himself why is the unknown hybrid so.. Cold? 

As Boo was dragging his brother, Ran quickly pulled his hand out from his brother's grip, Boo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"W-What are you doing? Tubbo said he wanted to hang out! I think we should hang out with them, it's great to have friends on the first day of school!" Ran said which lead to Boo to just roll his eyes. 

"There's a high chance he could be using us or tricking us to come with them, he might lead us somewhere." Boo said, Ran huffed and crossed his arms together. 

"And why would he? He's a child like us! He won't do that." Ran defended the goat hybrid, "Oh come on, Boony! Trust someone other than mama and papa and me! Tubbo and his friend might be good!" He added. 

Boo thinks for a second, he could feel himself becoming angry for some reason but he just sighs and looks at his brother, he nods and the enderman hybrid immediately brighten up. 

His enderman twin brother grabbed his hand and lead them to the cafeteria, he looks around for Tubbo, he hopes the goat hybrid didn't feel sad by what just Boo had said. 

When he spotted Tubbo, he quickly goes with his brother. 

"H-Hi Tubbo!" He greeted, Tubbo looks up at him and smiled. 

"Hi!" He said back, "Oh- and hello-!" Tubbo quickly said at seeing Boo behind his twin brother, who has a blank expression. 

"Hey Uhm- sorry for what my brother said earlier." Ran said, he nudge the other on the shoulder, Boo rolled his eyes before he said, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it'll be nice if you forgi- I meant, please forgive me." Boo said with his voice plain, not meaning to say anything of that personally, although, Tubbo smiled at him and forgives him almost immediately. 

"Tubbo, who are they?" Suddenly a voice spoke, the three kids looks at the kid sitting infront of Tubbo, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, he has small white wings. 

"Tommy! They are our new classmates! Ran and Boo!" Tubbo introduced. 

"The new kids?" Tommy asked, Ran and Tubbo nods at him, "OH! WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" Tommy suddenly said, his attitude had just change pretty quickly. 

And he's loud too. 

Then suddenly, Tubbo pulled Ran to sit beside him, the enderman hybrid accidentally let go of his brother's hand which the unknown hybrid doesn't mind. 

After Boo stared at Tubbo and Ran, seeing he can't squeeze beside Ran, he just shrugs and decided to sit beside Tommy instead. 

"Can we show what's inside our lunch boxes together?? I want to see you guys packed lunches!" Tubbo yelled, Tommy agrees, shaking his head up and down very fast. 

Ran laughs and yelled "OKAY!" And blushing in embarrassment after, realizing he just yelled but soon, he just smiled and laughs again. 

Boo stared at them, he was thinking to himself if he's the only one sane here or more like, only one who's behave. 

Tubbo was the first one to open his lunch box, it is chicken, eggs and a sandwich with ham inside, Tubbo cheers. 

Tommy open his after, it's a grilled cheese sandwiches, two sandwiches in triangle cuts, Tommy grins. 

Ran and Boo open theirs after Tommy, they smiled at what they mother had prepared them. Mashed potatoes with peas on top of it and a chopped steak. 

The three children complimented each other's foods before they all dig in. 

By the time they all finished their food, the bell rang and they all put their lunch boxes away before going to their classroom. 

Some kids are there and Niki was there too. They all chatted and when Niki announced that the class had started, they quiet down and listened to her teach. 

School very much seems so quick if you're enjoying it, Niki was very fun at teaching. So when the bell rang, Ran was surprised to know that their class had come to an end and so, Niki dismissed her class. 

Tubbo, Tommy, Ran and Boo all go outside their classroom together, they are talking when Tubbo told them he will go to the school's bathroom. 

Tommy and Ran nods and let them leave before they start talking again. 

They sat on a bench inside the school's hallways, waiting for Tubbo to come back but when it had passed 30 minutes and the goat boy wasn't still there with them, they started to get worried, especially Tommy. 

Tommy leads them to the way to the school's bathroom, when they are just from the distance away, they could see from the distance Tubbo was on the floor with three kids towering over them. 

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Shouts Tommy as he ran to them, the twins go after him and before they know it, they're infront of the kids who are seem to be.. Bullying Tubbo. 

"Or what?" One of the kid says, Tommy clenched his hands as he glares at the kid a little bit taller than him. 

"Or I'm gonna punch you!" Tommy charged at the kid but he was stopped when he was the first one to get punched. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo yelled, the blonde boy fell to the ground, his nose bleeding but he was still glaring at the kid taller than him. 

"You fucked up." Tommy mumbled before he stood up but he was punched again by the same kid. 

"H-Hey stop!" Ran shouted, all the kids looked at him as his brother did too. 

"Stop it right now!" He said but the kids just laughed. 

"Aren't you two the new kids?" One of the kids say, Tubbo was crying now and Tommy was trying to stop his bleeding nose, he was beside Tubbo who was gripping his clothes while they're staring at the kids and the twins. 

"Y-Yes.. Please stop hurting them, it isn't right!" Ran defended but then, there's a hand suddenly gripped his collar. 

"You're a new kid, you should know what it feels like being at our school." The kid said, he lift his own hand and was ready to punch Ran's face. Ran closed his eyes, waiting for a punch that didn't arrived. 

He opens his eyes slowly to see his brother's hand stopping the other kid's hand. 

"I don't think I will let you punch my twin brother's face." Boo said, he forced himself to throw the kid's hand away from his brother's face, the kid looks at him with a raised brows. 

"Please go away, you are nobody to hurt these three kids." He said as he titled his head to the side, "Go away. Now. Before I rip your ugly faces off." He added with a deadly tone but the kids only laughed at him. 

"Hey. Doesn't mean your tall means you're brave, I could easily beat you u-" the kid was cut off by Boo who raised his finger to shush him up. 

"I am gonna cut you right there, my height does not have anything to do with my power. I am brave enough to beat you up, you are nothing but a piece of cake for me and bullying is not right. 

I could tell that these two kids did nothing to you three and my brother didn't even do anything to you in the first place for you to attempt to punch him. 

Are you doing this for your own desires?" He said, "So, I'm politely telling you right now to go away before I am fed up." He told them again, now with a warning tone. 

But again, the kids took it as a joke, they all laughed and pointed fingers at his face, he frowned as they laugh even harder. 

"Oh my gosh I am so scare-" suddenly, the kid that was infront of him screamed, his finger that was pointing at Boo was bend, after Boo let go of his finger, the kid looks at his finger to see it bending in a weird way, he screamed even more. 

"I told you to go away but since you didn't listen, now you'll pay the price for Tommy's bleeding nose, Tubbo's tears and my brother's fearful expression." He said, then, he goes and makes the kid with a bend finger kneel, after he does that, he looks at the other two kids, the other kid ran while the other stayed frozen, Boo walks up to him and gripped his collar like what the other kid did to his brother. 

"Go, run away." He whispered and then he let go of the kid's collar, immediately, the kid ran away screaming as he goes. 

Now that the two other kids are gone, Boo looks at the kid who was kneeling down, staring at his finger while whimpering, he looks up at him, shaking his head no. 

"Say sorry, right now." Boo demanded but the kid didn't speak, he was still just shaking his head no. 

Boo glared down at him, he clenched his teeth and hands as his breathing grew heavier. 

He was turning angry. 

With no warning, Boo jumped at the kid, he started punching him over and over again, the kid was basically screaming for help. 

His eyes turned bloody red like his father's, his knuckles was turning white by the way he was clenching it and there's blood all over his fist. 

He was breaking this kid's face. 

He was seeing smiling faces everywhere, he can't tear his gaze off of this kid, he wants to beat him to death. 

But then, he was suddenly pulled away from the child, he was hissing at whoever pulled him away, "LET GO!" He yelled with such angry tone. 

"Child! Boo! Please calm down, please!" Niki yelled, trying her best to snap the unknown hybrid from whatever was keeping him away from reality. 

"LET GO!!" Boo yelled again, he was trying his best to go back to beating the kid who got carried by other teachers and was brought to the infirmary, Boo was dragged there too while Ran, Tommy and Tubbo go with them. 

He was basically scratching everywhere he could reach, as much as Niki doesn't want to lock him up into some random classroom near the Infirmary, she needs to do it so he wouldn't hurt anyone, Ran already told Niki that his brother can't recognize anyone when he's like that, and so, she locked him up. 

Inside, Boo was ruining everything, flipping tables and chairs, screaming as he chant that he needs to remove the smile on the kid's face, he started banging and scratching on the walls, hissing as he goes. 

Ran stood beside Tommy and Tubbo, hand in hand with the two while Niki calls their parents. 

"P-Please, your son, Boo. He's locked inside a classroom and- wait, I-I did.. I'm so sorry! I need to or he wouldn't stop, he beated a child named Brian, I-I don't know the whole story yet but please. 

He's screaming, throwing and scratching everything and everywhere, he may hurt anyone! Please come here immediately." Niki said on the phone, her breath hitched when she finally hung up, she turns at the three kids who are standing inches away from her, she goes and kneels down infront of them. 

"Be not afraid, children." Niki said, "It'll be all fine, Boo is alright. Ran, Toms, and Tubbs your parents are coming." She said with a warm smile, trying her best not to shaken them up more, she's glad that some kids already went home. 

After minutes of waiting. 

Niki was startled when someone opened the door of the infirmary wide open, Quackity was breathing heavily, his face worried as he looks around for his sons. 

"Mama!" Ran shouted, he goes and ran to his mother who opened his arms, Ran hugged him tight, the avian hybrid hugs him back, "Mama-!" Boo called, Quackity hugged him tighter. 

"Ah.. I'm glad your safe.." He whispered after Techno burst into the room, his hair messy and he was breathing heavily too as if he was driving so fast and after that, running. 

"Techno." Quackity called, "Papa!" Ran yelled, Techno sighs in relief to see one of his sons alright, "Where is he?" Techno asked, Quackity let go of his son and faved Techno. 

"Right this way." Niki leads them to the door beside the infirmary, a classroom he suppose, Techno and Quackity could hear their son hissing inside, they could hear scratching from the other side of the door. 

Quackity sighs heavily before he said, "Open the door." Niki looks at him with a shocked face. 

"E-Excuse me? You could seriously get hurt if I open the door, we did everything we could to calm him do-" Niki was cut off by Quackity's gaze, he smiled at her. 

"I'm his mother, I'll be just fine." He said, reassurance filled his voice, Niki eyes widen then she looks at Techno who gave her a firm nod. 

Niki gulped before she opens the door, Quackity quickly slides in and the door was shut tight again by Techno. 

Quackity looks around in horror, seeing shattered tables, chairs and other furnitures that you could see inside a classroom. Quackity stood there for a second before he decided to alert his son, who was sitting in the corner of the room talking to himself, that he's there. 

"Boony?" He calls out, Boo's head turned to look at the door, his eyes are wide open and they're bloody red, almost look like Techno's. 

Boo hissed at his mother, he stood up and ran at his mother, Quackity already knows what will he do and so, he dodge his son's attack. 

Boo stumbled on the floor, he groans as he looks up again at Quackity, he hissed again. 

Quackity knows his son's vision is blurry or more like was replaced by smiling faces every time a person comes into his view but Quackity knows how to calm his own son. 

And so, he kneels down with open arms, Boo's eyes widen at the sight, "Boony." He calls, "I'm here. My arms are welcome for you, come here." He said, he saw his son's eyes twitch and slowly, he walks up to his mother. Quackity's face is still blurry from his view but he knows that voice, he knows his own mother's voice. 

"Mama?" He called out, "Yes, Boony. Come here." Quackity said with such gentle voice, when Boo finally confirmed that his mother had just spoke to him, he ran to Quackity's open arms, he kneeled down and immediately, Quackity pulled him to his chest, Boo stared clinging into his chest as his eyes began to water. 

"Shh.. Shh.." Quackity coos as he was holding his child, playing with his hair while Boo was sobbing. 

"Mama.. It's everywhere." Boo whispered, Quackity holds him tighter and rubs his back, calming him down so he could breath properly. 

"I know.. I know." Quackity whispered back, "You're okay now, they're gone." He said, "I'm here." He added. 

As the mother and son was embracing each other, Techno finally decided to open the door, Quackity looks at him with a smile, silently telling him it's over, Techno smiled back at him then he turns to Niki who was staring at Quackity and Boo with wide eyes. 

"Hey.. Uhm, we'll just pay for this damaged classroom." Techno whispered, Niki gave him a nod and with that, Techno walks up to his husband and child, he kneels down to hug the both of them, he was slightly squeezing them but that's alright, Techno has a large body so, he was basically feels like a massive bear. 

Suddenly, Ran was at the door, he gasped at seeing his family okay, he ran to them and quickly, Techno pulled Ran into a hug with them, the family are embracing each other with care. 

Until, they heard snoring from Boo, he was so tired he had fallen asleep, Quackity decided to give him to Techno, because his child is almost tall as him. 

Techno carries the unknown hybrid out of the wrecked classroom while Quackity, Ran and Niki go with them, they all went to the infirmary and was immediately met by Wilbur, Phil, Sam and the kid's parents named Brian who bullied Tubbo. 

Schlatt was basically pointing finger at the kid's parents, cursing them over and over again while saying he won't let them get away from this, he doesn't care if the kid's face is wrecked, he cares more of his child who didn't do anything to get bullied. Wilbur, and Phil was trying to calm him down. 

"Please quiet down, my son is sleeping." Techno said, this leads to the three men and the parents to look at them, Techno glares at the parents, Quackity did too. 

Techno decided to gently put Boo into one of the beds in the infirmary, he wants to have a talk with these people, Quackity agrees. 

"Ran, go and play with your new friends, mama and papa will have a talk with the other adults." Quackity said with a smile, his child nods and runs off, he left the infirmary after Phil told him that Tubbo and Tommy were sitting on a bench inside the halls. 

"Can we please have a proper talk outside?" Quackity said with a raised eyebrow, "Not in here, I don't want my child to woke up." He added, the adults looks at each other and nods. 

They all left the infirmary, well, Sam didn't because he said he needs to be there, in case Boo had woken up. Quackity thanked his father before they're gone. 

When they're finally inside the halls, they all looked at each before Schlatt spoke. 

"Fucking hell.. These mothefuckers don't know how to discipline their fucking kid, my fucking kid just cried." He said then he rolled eyes. 

Wilbur was the second one to speak, "I don't know why your child did that but he clearly damaged mine, his nose is bleeding for fuck's sake!" Wilbur said, his eyes glaring at the two parents. 

"Ey mates, calm down. Proper talk, okay?" Phil reminded with his arms crossed. 

Techno sighs and looks at them, "Okay, first of all, what happened? Why did my child becomes like that?" Techno asked, Niki gulps before she answers. 

"Well.. I don't really know what happened but Ran told me that Tubbo was on the floor when they got there, he has a punched mark on his face and Tommy charged at the kid but he was the first one to get punched on the nose. 

Ran shouted at them to stop but they didn't listen, they even go far as grabbing his collar and attempting to punch him but luckily, your other son was there. Boo also told them to stop and just go away but they just laughed at him, pointing their fingers at him as they go, which I guess leads to Boo becoming angry and.. Doing it, Brian's finger was bend. 

His hands were bloody when I got there, a kid reported me that Boo was beating their kid, Brian, up and so I ran to where they are, seeing your child, indeed, beating up Brian." Niki explained. 

"Our child was not the fault in here! Your child clearly beat him up! Did you see our poor child's face?! He was wrecked and you all are accusing our son was the one who was wrong here?? You shouldn't look at his bullying, you should look at YOUR child's completely insane actions! You should have some empathy! You're all crazy!" Brian's mother yelled, the father nods and glares at Quackity. 

"Oh? How dare you say that but fine." Quackity said, he brings out his hand at Techno, the pinkette clearly gets the message, his hand reach for his pockets and then, he handed him a stack of money, Brian's parents eyes widen. 

Quackity face Niki who also has her eyes widen and her jaw slightly open, he gave her the money which she ask what it is for, "It's for the damaged classroom and for you as well, thank you for trying your best to calm my kid and for looking after the three children." Quackity gave her a quick smile before he turns to face Brian's parents. 

"As for you two.. Here." Quackity gave them a half stack of money, "That's enough for your son's damaged face and also, for his disgusting personality." Quackity smiled at them with a glare, showing off his pointed teeth before he goes back beside his husband. 

"Now that you have money for your child, think about giving him a lesson next time or I swear, I'll be the one teaching him a lesson, children needs punishments and lessons too, remember that. " Quackity smirked, "I'm done with them." He added, Techno smirked as he fixed his circled glasses. 

"Okay, now that you guys are done. I will fucking put them to jail if their kid fucking touch mine again." The goat hybrid said, "Fucking understand?" He added as he glares at Brian's parents who nodded, Schlatt tsked and crossed his arms. 

"As for me, I will beat you and your child if yours touch Tommy again. That gremlin child can't be touched by anyone." Wilbur said, tapping his shoes on the ground, the Brian's parents nodded slowly before they gulped. 

They all fell into silence before Quackity spoke, "Teach your fucking kid how to respect some kids his age next time." He said before he turns around and walks away to go to the infirmary, Techno glares at them with blooded crimson eyes before he walks beside Quackity. 

Niki, Wilbur, Phil and Schlatt walked behind them but first, Schlatt flipped the bully's parents off before they left them standing there, completely not knowing they had just mess with rich people. 

When they got there, Sam was sitting on a chair beside Boo, he has his arms crossed as he was staring at the child, but his gaze was suddenly cut off when he heard the doors of the infirmary opened, he smiled at the two married couple and at the others who entered the room. 

"Hey dad." Quackity greets, Sam hums in response, the ravenette went beside his father and gave him a hug around his neck, Sam tapped his arms as he breaths in relaxation, "Hey.." Sam whispered. 

Techno smiled at the father and son, then Quackity let goes of his father, he looks at his son and sighs. 

"Let's go home." He said, Techno nods and went to carry their child, Boo was easily placed on Techno's arms, Quackity smiled and gestured the adults to come with him. 

They went to the hallway to see the three kids talking. 

Tommy was holding a handkerchief to his nose while he was chatting with Ran and Tubbo. 

Tubbo was the first one to see the adults, he grinned and ran to his father, Schlatt smiled and picked him up. 

Tommy and Ran decided to go to the adults as well, Quackity held Ran's hand while Wilbur holds Tommy's. 

Together, they all went outside the school with Niki, who escorted them. 

Schlatt and Tubbo were the first ones to leave the group. 

Then second Wilbur, Tommy and Phil. It's been a while since the last time the twins, Wilbur and Techno, had seen each other and Tommy and Ran were shocked to know that Ran and Boo were actually Tommy's cousins. The family said their goodbye to each other before they left. 

Sam decided to come home with Quackity and Techno, he ask them if he could spend the night which Quackity gladly told him yes. 

Quackity sat on the passenger seat, Boo was resting on his lap with the child's head in his neck, Sam and Ran were sitting next to each other but soon, Sam offered the young enderman hybrid to put his head on his lap if he wants, the enderman hybrid agrees happily and soon, he fell asleep while Techno drives. 

It was quiet on the way home and when they got there, Techno carried Boo while Sam carried Ran, Quackity opens the door of their home and they all went inside. 

"Dear, put Ran and Boo in our bedroom after that, Dad, I will show you, your room to spend the night." Quackity said, Sam and Techno nodded, they left to place the twins on Quackity and Techno's room. 

Quackity decided to go inside his sons' shared bedroom, when he got there, he grabbed their pajamas and left the room after. 

Sam was on the living room, sitting on the couch when he got there. 

"Hey dad." He called, Sam looks at him and smiled as he stood up, "I'll show you your room." He said with a smile, Sam gave him a nod. 

Quackity leads Sam to a guest room, he told himself that, that room will be Sam's if he will visit them once again, Phil has one of the rooms too, it was gladly given to him. 

Sam and Quackity said their goodnight after the creeper hybrid got inside but before that, Sam smiled at his son and said, "I'm so proud of you right now. I have always been." He said, Quackity smiled and thanked him. 

After that, Quackity goes to his and his husband's bedroom, pajamas in hand and when he opened the door, he sees his sons sleeping peacefully next to each other, he smiled and went to a door that was the closet room in the other side but first, he put the pajamas gently on the bed, noting to himself he would change his kids' clothes later. 

And so, he goes inside their closet to change from his office clothes, by the time he opened the door, Techno had just finished taking off his dress shirt. 

Techno looks behind him to see Quackity smiling at him, he smiled back and tossed his dress shirt at the laundry basket. 

The ravenette walks over to Techno, the man opens his arms, Quackity grins and went to hug the large man. 

"Warm.." He whispered, Techno chuckled and hugs him tighter, burying his face on the ravenette's neck. 

"Today was.. Very surprising." Techno whispered, Quackity nods in agreement. 

They swayed for a few minutes, foreheads touching as they are embracing each other. 

And after they stopped swaying around, they shared a soft kissed with each other, then they let go of each other. 

Quackity goes and changed his clothes, Techno did too. 

They both go back to their bedroom together. 

"Tech, let's change their clothes." Quackity said, Techno nods and they both went to change their children's clothes, careful not to wake them up. 

They sighed after they're finally done, Quackity crawls to their bed and lays beside Ran while Techno goes beside Boo. 

Quackity turns to face his sons, he snuggles with Ran and Boo, he pulled Ran's head to his chest before he placed his arms over Boo, Techno puts his hand over Quackity's waist. 

"Darling." Techno called, Quackity hums in response, he looks at him with half lidded eyes, staring at him with his long eyelashes. 

"I love you." He said with a warm small smile, Quackity smiled back at him and mouths "I love you too." Techno sighs, he pulled Quackity by the waist, he gave him a kiss on the forehead before he backs out again, careful not to squeeze the two children between them. 

Techno waits for his husband to close his eyes and after he does, Techno closed his as well. 

Next day comes. Quackity had told Niki his children won't come to school today, Niki told him it's fine and after that, they all shared a warm breakfast, delicious foods and loud chatting with Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Note:I really like Ran and Boo as different persons.
> 
> By the way;Ran and Boo are actually Tommy's nephews because Tommy is siblings with Techno and Wilbur but I decided to make them as cousins instead in here.
> 
> Also;Bullying sucks, you deserve a choccymilk if you're a kind fella and you're epic. :D
> 
> Working on a Memorable Sweet 10 days chapter, do not worry. ^з^'


End file.
